I Kissed A Girl: SAKUHINA FANFIC
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: while their boyfriends are on a mission the girls decided to have some fun. But what happens when Sakura and Hinata had too much to drink


**I kissed a girl**

**Summary:** while their boyfriends are on a mission the girls decided to have some fun. But what happens when Sakura and Hinata have too much to drink

It was a lovely night in the Leaf village where we see Ino Yamanaka, Kitty Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, and Tenten as they were walking around the village at night "tell me again why we are going to a bar for?" Tenten asked "because we need to have some fun while the guys are away that's why" Ino said

"Are we even allowed to drink?" Hinata asked "of course we are right Kitty" Ino said "yeah" Kitty said "if you say so" Sakura said "are you agreeing with Ino?" Tenten asked and all she got was a nod from Sakura, Hinata, and Kitty as they continued they're walk to a bar

Once they girls arrived at their destination they went in and danced for a bit until they went to a booth to get some beer "isn't this great we should have do this more often" Ino said "agreed" said both Sakura and Hinata as they were drinking their beer "hey look there's a karaoke machine" Tenten said

"Heard they were adding it here" Kitty said "interesting" Ino said "um girls where's Sakura and Hinata?" Tenten asked as she turned around to find their two friends gone "oh no Sasuke will kill me if I lost Hinata" Ino said "Naruto will never talk to me if I don't find Sakura" Kitty said "I knew this was bad" Tenten said "how many drinks did they had?" Kitty asked "I guess three" Ino said "I lost count after I had my fourth" Tenten said "we have to look for them" Kitty said

as they were looking for their friend then Tenten saw two figures on stage "look" she said as she pointed to the stage and both Ino and Kitty turned around and saw where Tenten was pointing and their eyes widened as they saw Sakura and Hinata on the stage

_(song begins)_

Sakura

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

_I got so brave drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion_

_It's not what I'm used to_

_Just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you_

_Caught my attention_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so right_

_It felt so wrong_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

_No I don't even know your name_

_It doesn't matter_

_You're my experimental game_

_Just human nature_

Hinata

_It's not what _

_Good girls do_

_Not how they should behave_

_My head gets so confused_

_Hard to obey_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so right_

_It felt so wrong_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

Together

_Us girls we are so magical_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

_Too good to deny it_

_Ain't any big deal, it's innocent_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so right_

_It felt so wrong _

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

_(_end_ of song)_

after the song was over unknown to them they came closer during the song and they looked at each other and began to make-out

"oh boy" said Kitty, Ino, and Tenten as they went up the stage to stop their friends' make-out session

while the girls were doing that unknown to them that their boyfriends were there watching the scene "hey Uchiha, Naruto isn't that Hinata and Sakura there on stage making out?" Sai asked as he saw the two Kunoichis making out

"hey look it's our girlfriends" Shikamaru said as he, Itachi, and Sai as they saw Ino, Kitty, and Tenten stopping the kiss that Sakura and Hinata were having

"wow I never thought I would see the day that Sakura and Hinata were to ever make-out" Naruto said as he saw the two said girls groping each other and moaning into the kiss "same here" Sasuke said as he also saw them

"well let's go to them" Itachi said as the guys walked up to the stage to get their girlfriends "hello Tenten" Sai said as he saw his girlfriend "Sai?" Tenten asked shocked to see her boyfriend back from the mission

"Kitty" Itachi said "Itachi you're back early" Kitty said "we leave you girls for a few days and already some troublesome trouble" Shikamaru said "Shikamaru hi" Ino said "Naruto this isn't what it looks like" Kitty said as she saw her brother "what do you mean that my girlfriend is making out with my best friend's girlfriend" Naruto said "okay so maybe it is" Kitty said

"we can explain" Ino said "no need we've seen enough of my girlfriend kissing Naruto's girlfriend" Sasuke said "ohh Sakura" they heard Hinata moan as Sakura was sucking on her neck leaving a huge hickey while groping one of her breast "you're so sexy Hinata" Sakura said as she continued to attack Hinata's neck and both of their pussies were rubbing against each other and they moaned some more

"well guess it's time we tell them" Sasuke said "are you crazy?" Naruto asked shocked "tell what?" Kitty asked "show them" Itachi said so Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him and the two began to make-out as well

"how?" Tenten asked "long story" Sai said "what about Sakura and Hinata?" Shikamaru asked "just found out" Ino said "this is the fifth time they've been doing that" Kitty said "you knew?" Itachi asked "well I thought it was just a phase like it happened with me" Kitty said then she covered her mouth as she realized what she has said while blushing

"you kissed a girl?" asked Itachi, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, and Tenten "well yeah it just happened" Kitty said "with who?" Tenten asked "uh well um one with Tsunade and the other one was with Kurenai" Kitty said blushing at the memory

_**flashback**_

_**Kitty was finishing training with Tsunade and Tsunade invited her to her house "so what do you think?" she asked as they entered her house "it's very nice" Kitty said "here" Tsunade said as she poured some Sake "thanks" Kitty said as the two drank their Sake**_

"_**you did well in training Kitty" Tsunade said "thanks" Kitty said blushing at the compliment "hm did I ever tell you that you look lovely when you're blushing" Tsunade said "uh no maybe it's the Sake" Kitty said as the two were getting closer on the couch "really?" Tsunade said "well you are" she said "thanks Sensei" Kitty said as their faces were getting closer, their lips inches away until they crashed and the two were making out on the couch Kitty was lying on her back while Tsunade was on top of her they still making out**_

_**end of flashback**_

"what about with Kurenai?" Tenten asked

"funny you should mention it was the same thing only a little different" Kitty said blushing some more

_**flashback**_

_**Kurenai and Kitty were heading to the hot spring "now this is what I'm talking about" Kurenai said as the two were inside of the water "I know" Kitty said "so Kitty how are you?" Kurenai asked "I'm fine" Kitty said "well let's say we celebrate" Kurenai said as she took out the Sake bottle and two cups and poured them and gave one to Kitty **_

"_**thanks" Kitty said as they two drank their Sake "that's some good Sake" she said "yeah it really is" Kurenai said as the two were getting closer**_

"_**Kitty has anybody tell you that you look absolutely cute when you're blushing you could even match Hinata" Kurenai said "not that I don't recall" Kitty said blushing some more at the compliment**_

_**then their faces were getting closer, lips inches away until they crashed together and they were kissing and moaning as they began to rub together "aahh Kurenai" Kitty said moaning as Kurenai went down the water to lick her puss**_

"_**AHH" Kitty moaned out loud as she came then Kurenai went back up and the two continued to kiss**_

_**end of flashback**_

"actually that's all I can remember" Kitty said then she saw Shikamaru, Ino, Itachi, Sai, and Tenten passed out with nosebleeds _'maybe I should have never told them' _she thought sweat dropping at the scene then she turned around to see the two couples still into their make-out session "I better go" Kitty said as she walked out of the bar leaving everyone in the bar

The next morning

Sasuke and Naruto broke up with Hinata and Sakura and vice-versa and got together while Ino and Tenten were still shock at the information that Kitty told them and they blush whenever they get near or see Kitty

Shikamaru, Sai, and Itachi were still shock as well about the experience Kitty had and Itachi has become even more jealous of both males and females and claimed Kitty as his

And all was well in the village and everyone were happy again

**Owari**


End file.
